Jiyuu no hana
by Fairypie
Summary: Giotto observa un moment les décombres du palais ainsi que la princesse déchue qui semblait aussi perdue qu'une enfant, et il se demanda alors s'il avait bien fait de venir au Japon… Lui qui aspirait au repos. Et alors même son Hyper Intuition ne pouvait l'aider à prévoir la suite des événements.


**Hey** ! Voici un Two-shot traitant de la vie de Giotto après son exil au Japon ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, ou même pour avouer votre amour caché pour Giotto (qui ne tomberait pas sous le charme de ce beau gosse ?) x3

Certains termes spécifiques nécessitent quelques explications pour comprendre :

-**porte torii** : sorte d'arche rouge que l'on retrouve devant les temples japonais

-**kanzashi** : ornement pour cheveux

-**Guji** : prêtre supérieur d'un temple

-**kokushu** : gouverneur d'au moins une province

-**jôshu** : gouverneur de château, inférieur au kokushu

-**senbei** : gâteau de riz

-**zori** : sandales japonaises en bois ou en paille portées avec les kimonos

* * *

« _Si un jour tu as besoin de prendre un peu de recul… N'hésites pas à venir au Japon. La Princesse voulait te rencontrer, je suis sûr qu'elle te logerait au palais._ »

* * *

Bien que ce soit la fin de l'été, les cigales étaient toujours aussi assourdissantes qu'à leur début. Dans une contrée reculée du Japon, un village encerclé par les montagnes et son palais qui coulaient habituellement des jours paisibles reçurent une étrange visite ce matin-là. Les villageois ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner au passage de ce visiteur suspect. Certains enfants qui jouaient dehors furent tentés d'aller l'aborder mais furent aussitôt rattrapés et sermonnés par leur mère tandis que d'autres habitants faisaient jaillir leur tête de la fenêtre de leur maison tant la curiosité les tiraillaient. Les plus âgés se murmuraient quelques mots à l'oreille et ne cessaient de rapporter les faits et gestes de l'homme étrange à leur voisin.

L'élément perturbateur arriva devant les longs escaliers en pierres menant au château et n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de les emprunter. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur l'esplanade, il ne put que s'émerveiller devant la taille imposante de l'édifice et son architecture à la fois raffinée et épurée. Il avait vu quelques peintures représentant des bâtiments japonais mais en voir en vrai était bien plus impressionnant. La combinaison des murs solides en bois et des cloisons en papier de riz était si subtile qu'elle se remarquait à peine et la composition du jardin extérieur, tout en graviers, avait vraisemblablement été pensée avec soin. Chaque élément du décor semblait calculé avec précision sans pour autant dénoter avec le paysage alentour.

L'individu tout de noir vêtu n'eut guère le temps d'observer les lieux plus en détails car une jeune femme, visiblement une domestique était venue l'accueillir. Ses cheveux tirant vers le brun clair lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et deux épis pointant à de chaque côté de sa tête faisaient penser à des oreilles d'animal. Des paupières tombantes enfermaient une paire de pupilles couleur chocolat bien que tirant légèrement vers l'ambré. Cependant le jeune homme ne put les voir qu'un instant puisqu'elle esquissa un sourire aimable presque sitôt. Elle portait un yukata jaune pâle où des moulins à vent de toutes les couleurs étaient dessinés à divers endroits, un petit tablier blanc dépassait de l'obi.

« Ara, seriez-vous Giotto-sama ? Asari-san m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, veuillez me suivre. » Demanda-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer avec le Primo Vongola à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

Dans la cour arrière du palais, on pouvait apercevoir une porte torii en dessous de laquelle commençait un escalier. Au sommet se trouvait une autre esplanade avec un petit temple à la gloire de quelque dieu shintoïste et un autel. Sur le côté se tenait un gigantesque cerisier cerclé d'une large corde blanche pour signaler la présence d'un kami. Une jeune femme se trouvait devant l'autel, de petites mains jointes dépassaient de ses larges manches et ses yeux étaient clos. Sa chevelure aussi noire que l'encre d'un poète était très longue puisqu'elle lui arrivait aux genoux. Une épaisse mèche avait été courbée et nouée de manière à former une double boucle sur le haut de son crâne, un kanzashi doré duquel pendouillaient plusieurs fils perlés dépassait. De même son kimono large composé de plusieurs couches de tissus nobles était magnifiquement décoré de motifs complexes aux couleurs vives et de fines dorures si bien qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser beaucoup de liberté de mouvement. Elle fut interrompue dans sa prière en entendant des bruits de pas venant de derrière le sanctuaire, elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater que le vieux prêtre la fixait avec son habituel regard bienveillant, un balai à la main.

«-Guji-dono, comment vous portez-vous ? Le salua-t-elle.

-Ah, Honokahime, vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui.

-Le kokushu ennemi a encore conquit de nouvelles terres et se rapproche de plus en plus, j'ignore jusqu'où il projette de s'étendre mais telles que vont les choses, je crains le pire pour le village. »

Son visage était sérieux et professionnel mais elle paraissait… Fatiguée. Le vieux guji posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa protégée.

« -Notre Jôshu, paix à son âme, était un grand guerrier. Son sang coule dans vos veines, je suis persuadé que vous saurez mener vos soldats vers la victoire si le pire devait arriver.

-Père était bien trop occupé à guerroyer pour se soucier de son propre château, il a fini par rendre l'âme loin des siens. Elle soupira. C'était vraiment un imbécile… »

La jeune princesse prit congé du prêtre qui était également son précepteur et l'une des seules personnes du palais en qui elle avait confiance. Elle entreprit de redescendre les escaliers d'un mouvement souple lorsqu'une vision figea rigidement sa silhouette fine sur place. La vue imprenable sur le château qu'elle avait du haut des marches lui permit de voir une ombre blonde des plus inhabituelles errer dans les couloirs, accompagné du garde Ugetsu et de la domestique Setsuna. Son teint devint encore plus blanchâtre que la couleur porcelaine que sa peau arborait habituellement. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux noisette et, ni une ni deux, la brune fit demi-tour pour courir aussi vite que ses vêtements le lui permettaient vers le temple, à la recherche du prêtre.

* * *

Une fois armée de toute sorte d'ustensiles de conjuration, elle avança à pas de loup derrière l'individu aux cheveux et aux vêtements étranges qui semblait discutailler joyeusement avec SES serviteurs ! Elle surgit dans le dos de l'étranger et commença à le frapper à coup de branche de pêcher sous les regards surpris de la domestique et du garde.

« -Arrière infâme yokai ! Comment oses-tu contrôler ainsi les esprits d'Ugetsu et de Setsuna ! S'écria-t-elle entre deux prières exorcisantes.

-Princesse, que faites-vous donc ?! S'exclama Ugetsu

-Ara, ara… Se contenta de soupirer la dénommée Setsuna.

-_Donna_… Commença Giotto en esquivant habilement une poignée de sel et en saisissant délicatement le poignet de son agresseuse pour que celle-ci cesse de le frapper. Ne seriez-vous pas Honokahime ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Dit-il en esquissant un doux sourire.

-C-ce genre de chose ne marche pas avec moi ! S'indigna la princesse, les joues rouges de colère et d'embarras. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas humain ! Il est impossible d'avoir des cheveux de cette couleur et dressés de la sorte ! Et puis je n'avais encore jamais vue de tels vêtements !

-Honoka-sama, cet homme est un ami italien d'Asari-san, il est venu lui rendre visite. Expliqua la servante.

-Tiens donc, je devais justement recevoir un ami italien d'Ugetsu-dono aujourd'hui.

-Quelle étonnante coïncidence ! Ironisa le Primo.

-N'est-il pas ? Répondit Honoka avec tout le sérieux du monde avant de lancer un rire collectif avec les trois autres personnes.

-…Asari, comment dit-on « _idiota_ » en japonais ?

-Ahaha ~ Se contenta-t-il de dire en souriant nerveusement. »

* * *

Ils s'installèrent sur les tatamis de la grande salle principale du palais et dissipèrent le malentendu. La princesse écarquilla un instant ses yeux noisette alors que son visage devenait brutalement rouge pivoine. Elle se ressaisit au bout de quelques secondes et toussota en prenant un air digne et hautain malgré la couleur de ses joues toujours présente.

« - J-j'étais parfaitement au courant, qu'allez-vous imaginer ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que le château ne courrait aucun danger ! T-tel est mon devoir après tout !

-Je ne saurais vous contredire, Princesse. Tenta de la rassurer son garde personnel.

-Uuuugeeeeetsuuuu… J'ai l'impression que vous doutez de moi... Menaça la brune avec un regard obscur.

-Mah, mah, je n'oserais jamais ~

-J'ai cru voir de l'hésitation dans ses yeux, Honoka-sama ~ L'enfonça encore d'avantage Setsuna sans départir de son magnifique sourire aimable malgré l'aura l'entourant qui semblait déclamer : « qu'il est amusant de vous voir souffrir ~ ». »

Et alors que le premier gardien de la Pluie priait pour être épargné, ils furent tous les trois interrompus par le rire de Giotto. La jeune princesse et ses deux serviteurs fixèrent le blond avec un air interrogateur, attendant que celui-ci calme son hilarité.

« Aaah… Pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que… Vous vous entendez bien ! »

Honoka rougit et réadopta séant son expression princière tandis que des serviteurs leur apportèrent du thé et des senbeis de toute sorte présentés de manière sophistiquée, comme on était en droit d'attendre dans un tel palais.

« -Hum… Quoi qu'il en soit, Giotto-dono, vous êtes mon invité d'honneur, faites comme chez vous et restez aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

-C'est très aimable à vous. La remercia-t-il. »

* * *

Le Primo visita ensuite le palais, guidé par Ugetsu et Setsuna avant d'être conduit à ses quartiers. Pendant qu'Asari lui demandait des nouvelles des autres gardiens, la servante commença à ouvrir les valises de l'invité, qui avaient été amenées plus tôt par d'autres domestiques, et à ranger les vêtements dans la commode adossée à la cloison. Elle dût s'excuser peu après car les habits débordaient des tiroirs et quelques-uns étaient même partis décorer le sol tant ils avaient été mal rangés par la domestique. Elle passa en effet un moment à chercher une bonne organisation permettant de tout ranger dans les tiroirs mais en vain si bien qu'elle finit par froisser la majorité des vêtements.

« -Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses ! S'exclama-t-elle pour la dixième fois en se courbant autant que le sol le lui permettait, l'italien ne cessant de lui dire que ce n'était rien.

-Danserez-vous lors du dîner de ce soir ? La coupa Ugetsu.

-Oui, Honoka-sama me l'a demandé. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Setsuna est toujours maladroite… Expliqua Ugetsu à Giotto. Mais lorsqu'elle danse, elle a la grâce et la légèreté d'un papillon qui s'envole.

-Veuillez ne pas tenir compte de la première partie ~

-Intéressant… J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

* * *

Et Giotto ne fut pas déçu lorsque la musique traditionnelle retentit et que Setsuna entama ses premiers pas. Armée de deux éventails, elle dansait avec une telle souplesse et une telle agilité que le Primo se sentit basculer dans une sorte de transe et d'apaisement inexplicable. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les servants déposaient les victuailles près de lui et ne retourna à la réalité que lorsque la voix perçante de la princesse assise à sa gauche s'adressa à lui.

«Giotto-dono, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me parler de votre pays ? Le pria-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de curiosité. »

Le fondateur des Vongola quitta presque à regret la danse des yeux pour se consacrer à la brune et accéder à sa demande tout en dégustant le savoureux dîner. Dîner durant lequel s'enchaînèrent plusieurs spectacles et où l'on pu même voir Asari jouer de la flûte sous l'ordre de l'objet de sa protection. Plusieurs verres de sake furent levés en l'honneur de l'invité et c'est dans la joie et l'allégresse que le gardien de la pluie reconduit son boss jusqu'à sa chambre alors que la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel.

«-Concernant la Famille… Commença Ugetsu en marchant dans le long couloir éclairé aux lanternes de papier. Tu comptes reprendre les rênes d'ici quelques temps ou tu te retires définitivement des affaires ?

-Je ne saurais le dire. Soupira le blond. Même si le Secondo est ce qu'il est, il saura gérer les Vongola. Ces derniers temps je me sens très… Fatigué. Je n'aspire plus qu'au repos.

-La Princesse se fait une joie de t'accueillir ici, c'est pourquoi elle a dû te faire paraître une attitude négligée. Mais habituellement elle n'agit ainsi qu'envers les personnes en qui elle a confiance… La Princesse est toujours fascinée par le monde extérieur.

-Je ne lui en veux pas du tout si c'est ce qui te préoccupe, je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir réservé un si bel accueil. Mais dis-moi, tu sembles bien t'inquiéter pour elle ~ Lui fit remarquer Giotto avec un sourire amusé.

-Ahaha ~ Et bien c'est aussi l'un de mes devoirs en tant que garde du corps ! Et puis elle aurait été trop fière pour te le dire elle-même ~ »

* * *

Les jours passèrent et le blond s'était plus ou moins habitué à la vie au palais japonais. Quand Ugetsu n'était pas de garde, les deux amis se rendaient souvent au village, accompagnés par Setsuna lorsque celle-ci avait une course à y faire. Progressivement les habitants s'étaient habitués à sa présence et ils avaient même finis par s'entendre avec cet étranger. Il était très populaire après des femmes qui appréciaient son charme occidental et il attisait la curiosité des enfants. Les hommes quant à eux se faisaient une joie de lui apprendre tous les secrets de leur métier respectif autour d'un verre de sake. Le Primo avait proposé de demander à Honokahime de les accompagner, mais en voyant l'air dépité de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, il se ravisa. Et lorsque ce dernier lui expliqua que sa princesse n'était jamais autorisée à quitter le château, Giotto ne le proposa plus jamais. Son Hyper Intuition lui montrait clairement que son gardien souffrait de cette situation, qu'il voulait faire voir le monde à l'oiseau en cage qu'il protégeait, mais que c'était tout simplement impossible. Il arrivait plusieurs fois au blond de la surprendre à l'entrée du palais, fixant intensément les escaliers menant au village, ils n'étaient pourtant qu'à quelques mètres mais un mur invisible dans son esprit marquait les frontières de sa cage dorée. Les réclamations de ses sujets lui arrivaient par lettres, aussi les seuls moments où elle pouvait rencontrer les villageois étaient lors des festivals organisés par le temple, elle venait alors toujours adresser une prière pour demander aux kamis de protéger le village. Le prochain festival aurait lieu en automne et honorerait la lune le jour de l'équinoxe.

* * *

« -J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre pays. Avait-il un jour demandé alors qu'il prenait le thé avec la fille aux cheveux de jais.

-Ara, dans ce cas. Commença la servante souriante en déposant les senbeis sur la table basse. Que diriez-vous d'assister aux cours particuliers d'Honoka-sama ? Proposa-t-elle avec une mine réjouie qui aurait pu être suspecte si ce n'était pas la tête qu'elle faisait toujours.

-Gasp ! Gémit Honoka-sama avant de gonfler les joues en une moue agacée. Encore des cours ?

-Une personne de votre rang se doit d'être instruite. Répliqua la domestique.

-Mais c'est ennuyeux ! Et les méthodes d'enseignement de Guji-dono sont démoniaques… Marmona-t-elle.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez en apprendre beaucoup sur le monde extérieur en lisant.

-On en apprend parfois bien plus dans un seul livre qu'en voyageant soi-même. Surenchérit Giotto.

-C'est fatiguant de lire, et puis je n'arrive pas à mettre des images sur les mots, ce n'est pas assez Humpa Humpa Psouic ou encore Tatatata Kabla ! »

Le seul de la pièce possédant des cheveux clairs écarquilla ses yeux profondément azurs avant de les cligner avec interrogation.

« -Le japonais est décidément une langue bien difficile, il y a plusieurs mots dont je n'ai point saisi le sens.

-Ara ara… » Soupira la femme à tout faire.

* * *

Le parrain s'entendait bien avec Setsuna depuis la fois où, victime d'une insomnie due à la chaleur étouffante, le blond errait dans les couloirs et aperçut la servante aux cheveux bruns clair accroupie, le visage collée à une porte entrouverte et visiblement entrain d'espionner.

« Giotto-sama. Chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la main de s'approcher. Venez-donc voir ça ! »

Curieux, l'italien jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte et distingua la silhouette de la princesse qui lui tournait le dos bien qu'il mit un moment avant de la reconnaître. En effet sa chevelure de jais était débarrassée de tous ses encombrements et s'étalait sur le sol telle une rivière d'encre. Elle semblait de plus avoir troqué ses vêtements princiers pour un kimono plus simple dans lequel elle pourrait dormir plus aisément. Un paravent masquait le reste de la pièce mais les rayons de la pleine lune permettaient d'observer à travers le papier l'ombre d'une personne qui faisait face à la jeune femme.

«-Ugetsu-dono… Murmura celle qui dirigeait le palais d'une voix suppliante. S'il vous plait…

-Ugetsu ? Répéta Giotto caché derrière la porte.

-Mah, encore ? Soupira la silhouette cachée derrière le paravent.

-M-mais, je ne parviens pas à dormir !

-Ara, ara… Honoka-sama est bien entreprenante ~ Remarqua la domestique aux côtés du parrain avec un air ravi.

-Je… Je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil si vous ne le faites pas ! Et avoir les traits fatigués demain serait indigne d'une Princesse !

-Hey… Ne me dites pas qu'Honoka et Asari sont… Commença le blond italien.

-Ara… C'est si indécent ! Gloussait Setsuna.

-…Décidément, je ne peux rien vous refuser. » Céda finalement le garde.

Alors que le suspens était à son comble au niveau des deux espions, l'ombre d'Asari sembla fouiller dans les larges manches de son kimono pour en sortir un objet cylindrique et le porter à ses lèvres…

Le son de la flûte de son gardien sorti Giotto de toutes ses fausses idées. Il vit Honoka s'allonger et s'endormir paisiblement sous les notes de la berceuse, son garde du corps la couvant du regard. Quelque part le Primo était frustré que son ami ne se rende pas compte de ses sentiments pour la jeune princesse (car il était évident qu'il en avait).

«-Asari est incorrigible… Soupira le blondin.

-Et Honoka-sama ne fait pas avancer les choses avec son caractère obstiné… » Compléta la domestique.

Les deux fouineurs se regardèrent un instant puis se mirent à pouffer ensemble, tâchant de ne pas alerter les tourtereaux.

* * *

« Je n'en peux pluuuuuuus ! Gémit la princesse en faisant tomber le parchemin déroulé entre ses bras. »

Sur le sol gisaient déjà tant d'autres rouleaux qu'il en était impossible de voir la couleur des tatamis. Sur tous les murs de la salle se dressaient de grandes étagères en bois sombre débordant de centaines d'autres parchemins qui n'attendaient que de d'être lus.

« -Honokahime, hâtez-vous ! Vous avez encore trois cent poèmes à apprendre avant le lever du jour ! La sermonna le guji en lui tapant la tête avec un parchemin enroulé.

-Oni ! Un Oni dirige le temple ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tiraillée.

-Cessez donc de geindre et concentrez-vous sur vos poèmes. Et vous Giotto-san cessez de somnoler ! Menaça-t-il en lançant le rouleau qu'il avait dans les mains jusqu'à la tête de Giotto qui se trouvait assis dans un autre coin de la pièce.

-Je doute qu'il soit humainement possible d'apprendre plus de trois cent poèmes en une nuit… marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il se massait les tempes, de larges cernes sous les yeux.

-Biensûr que si, pour le prouver je vous en ajoute deux cent supplémentaires !

-C'est… Impossiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible ! Poussa-t-il en guise de cri de désespoir.

* * *

L'atmosphère se rafraîchissait et les arbres arboraient leur manteau d'automne : l'été était définitivement terminé. Giotto se demandait alors s'il devait retourner en Italie ou rester une saison de plus. Il se sentait mal de laisser sa Famille mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer maintenant. Et puis le Japon recelait tant de mystères qu'il ignorait encore ! Depuis quelques semaines, Honoka semblait préoccupée par ses affaires de jôshu. Elle recevait de nombreux messagers et sortait toujours de la salle d'audience avec un air épuisé. Avec le temps, le blond avait pu remarquer que malgré son caractère têtu et gamin, la jeune fille pouvait être très sérieuse lorsque la situation le demandait, et que pour une princesse, elle faisait preuve d'une étonnante compassion envers ses sujets. Setsuna avait ouï parmi les autres domestiques que l'armée du kokushu ennemi avait attaqué les terres d'un jôshu voisin, ce dernier aurait sommé le support des soldats d'Honokahime. Le kokushu était un conquérant redoutable et elle ne dirigeait qu'un faible domaine comparé au sien, si elle envoyait des soldats, il y aurait de nombreuses pertes, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille. Mais si elle n'aide pas le jôshu voisin, elle risquerait de se faire un ennemi. Devoir sacrifier ainsi ses hommes lui semblait inenvisageable mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et même avec la berceuse d'Ugetsu, elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil le soir où elle leur donna l'ordre de partir.

« -Princesse, je sais que vous vous inquiétez, mais vous devriez avoir confiance en vos soldats. Tenta Asari pour la rassurer.

-Bi-bien entendu ! Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Après tout il ne peut y avoir que les meilleurs guerriers à mon service ! La victoire nous est acquise ! Ahahahaha… »

Mais au bout de quelques instants elle se recroquevilla dans son futon et cacha son visage contre ses genoux.

« -Je suis… Horrible n'est-ce pas ? J'envoie mes soldats mourir sur une terre inconnue pendant que je reste cloitrée ici…

-Vos hommes vous sont fidèles, je suis sûr que beaucoup de soldats voudraient servir une Princesse comme vous… Les vrais guerriers ne sont heureux de mourir que sur un champ de bataille, vous savez, comme feu votre père. » Lui expliqua son garde du corps de la voix la plus douce qu'il put.

Cette princesse brune avait beau être devenue une très belle jeune femme, c'était encore une enfant. Le poids d'autant de vies était trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Elle tourna sa tête toujours posée sur ses genoux vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin et contempla le ciel nocturne. La belle pleine lune d'automne se reflétait dans ses pupilles couleur noisette.

« Père était un imbécile… Mais quelque part, je l'admire d'être parti si loin…

-Tout le monde le respecte profondément parmi les soldats. La rassura-t-il.

« C'est étrange… Je crois que je n'ai jamais eue autant envie de partir d'ici… » Murmura-t-elle avec une palpable mélancolie.

Elle s'endormit peu après malgré l'inquiétude qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Après tout elle devait être très fatiguée par toutes ces réunions et ces responsabilités. Cela faisait quelques jours que l'on pouvait voir les traits tirés sur son visage, bien que cela ne la rendit pas moins jolie une seule seconde.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de cette nuit-là que Giotto sentit qu'on le secouait. Il entendit ensuite une voix familière crier son prénom avec insistance. Après quelques secondes qu'il consacra à émerger de son sommeil, il comprit que cette voix était celle de Setsuna et qu'elle était paniquée, il remarqua aussi quelque chose d'étouffant dans l'air qui le prit brutalement à la gorge.

« Giotto-sama, c'est terrible! Nous sommes attaqués, ils mettent le palais à feu et à sang! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le cadavre d'une cuisinière tomba lourdement au sol devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de l'italien. Ce dernier reçu comme un électrochoc, il ne prit même pas le temps de comprendre et s'élança hors de la salle, guidé uniquement par cet instinct inexplicable qui contrôle tout votre corps lorsque votre vie est en danger. La domestique aux yeux chocolat le suivait de près et même elle avait du mal à garder son calme.

« -Il faut retrouver Asari et Honoka ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

-Toute la partie ouest du bâtiment est en flammes ! Il faut passer par l'extérieur ! »

Ils entreprirent donc de se rendre dans les appartements de la princesse en passant par la cour arrière et ils purent alors voir le brasier qui consumait le palais se propager de plus en plus. Durant sa carrière de parrain mafieux, Giotto avait vu bien des horreurs, mais contempler un édifice aussi majestueux s'embraser aussi rapidement lui fit l'effet d'une claque. La sensation d'urgence et le besoin de survivre ne s'en faisaient que plus présents. A l'intérieur ne régnait que le chaos. Des dizaines de silhouettent courraient dans tous les sens, certains faisaient des bilans de la progression des agresseurs, d'autres tentaient de fuir ou priaient toute sorte de dieux. On pouvait aussi distinguer les ombres des soldats éventrer, sans aucune forme de pitié, quiconque entrait dans leur champ de vision, homme ou femme, ne laissant pas le moindre survivant. Les deux fuyards croisèrent de temps à autre quelques envahisseurs prêts à les étriper mais le blondin pu s'en occuper sans trop de difficulté. Le feu encerclait les quartiers d'Honoka lorsque le Primo et Setsuna y pénétrèrent, ils croisèrent Ugetsu au détour d'un couloir qui semblait courir au même endroit qu'eux pour s'assurer que la princesse aille bien.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient tous les trois, la jeune fille était bel et bien réveillée lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent. Elle se tenait assise au beau milieu de la pièce, stoïque, un katana posé devant elle.

« -Honoka-sama ! Vous allez bien ? S'enquit sa domestique.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter… Marmonna-t-elle sans détacher les yeux du point invisible qu'elle fixait. Ils attendaient que j'envoie mes soldats hors du palais pour attaquer…

-Nous devons partir prestement, ils arriveront bientôt jusqu'ici ! S'exclama le parrain Vongola alors que des formes bougeaient dans l'obscurité de l'extérieur.

-Princesse, quittons vite cet endroit ! Surenchérit Asari. »

Mais contre toute attente, la princesse ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle resta la, fière et droite puis se saisit du katana et le sortit de son fourreau avec une lenteur inappropriée à la situation.

« -Vous devriez fuir maintenant si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre. Dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle pointait l'arme en direction de son propre abdomen sous les regards horrifiés de ses deux serviteurs.

-Honoka-sama… Ne me dites pas que vous comptez… »

Giotto resta figé, il avait entendu parler de ça… Un suicide rituel dans le but de racheter son honneur bafoué… Honoka voulait se faire seppuku !

« -Princesse ! Reprenez-vous ! Tenta alors son garde personnel en se saisissant du manche du katana pour empêcher sa princesse de commettre un tel acte.

-Lâchez ça, Ugetsu ! Répliqua-t-elle en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. J'aime mieux mourir maintenant que sous les lames de ces êtres méprisables !

-Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, Honoka-sama !

-Vous devez continuer à vous battre aussi longtemps que vous êtes en vie. Ajouta l'italien en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la brune tremblotante.

-Tout… Tout est de ma faute… ! Sanglota-t-elle.

-Tout ira bien, Princesse. Dit Ugetsu avec une voix qui se voulait aussi réconfortante que possible tandis qu'il profitait de l'instant de faiblesse de la jeune fille pour lui prendre le katana des mains. Il se courba ensuite devant elle et lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour le regarder, il leva la sienne plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai à vos côtés. »

Honokahime le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avec un visage qu'elle se forçait à garder neutre. Mais un soubresaut brisa cette vaine tentative de rester digne jusqu'à la fin et elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Uge…tsu… Articula-t-elle d'une voix défaite tandis que ses épaules tremblaient de plus belle. J-je vous ordonne, non, je vous en prie… Sortez-moi de là… »

Le désigné lui adressa un sourire éclatant dont lui seul avait le secret puis il attacha le katana dans son dos avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce avec tous les autres.

* * *

« Par ici ! Les guida la servante en tête de file. Sous l'autel du temple, il y a un passage sous-terrain qui débouche sur la montagne ! »

Ugetsu faisait son possible pour épargner la vue des cadavres des habitants du château, des gens qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant des années, à sa princesse et y parvint jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le haut des escaliers menant au temple. La brune reçue alors en plein visage la vision du guji, qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, tituber le ventre complètement ouvert. Celui-ci fixa le groupe avec le visage décomposé de ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir. Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose avant de s'écrouler contre les marches. Un dernier flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche grande ouverte et il cessa de bouger.

La princesse avait les lèvres qui tremblaient et les pupilles rondes comme des billes si bien qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que son kimono de nuit était à présent maculé de rouge. Lorsque Setsuna la secoua, elle reprit ses esprits et fut alors prise d'un grand haut le cœur.

« -Courage, Honoka-sama, vous serez bientôt hors du palais !

-Je vais bien. Mentit-elle. Il faut partir d'ici ! »

Ils arrivèrent alors devant l'autel que Giotto poussa avant de dévoiler un trou sombre à peine assez large pour une personne avec une échelle en bois usé. Ugetsu descendit en premier pour s'assurer que l'échelle était sûre, puis Giotto et au moment où Honoka commença à descendre, elle remarqua que Setsuna ne bougeait pas.

« -Je vais fermer le passage derrière vous, ainsi ils ne pourront pas vous trouver ! Déclara-t-elle avec un air déterminé.

-Setsuna… ?

-Vite, fuyez avant qu'ils n'arrivent !

-Pas question ! Craqua la princesse en saisissant le kimono de sa domestique. Setsuna, je vous ordonne de me suivre !

-Ara ara… Je ne suis qu'une servante vous savez.

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure ! Cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Honoka-sama… Bien, à vos ordres. Répondit la jeune femme avec un magnifique sourire. Hâtez-vous de descendre maintenant. »

La princesse, déchue dorénavant, en fut quelque peu rassurée et descendit l'échelle jusqu'à retrouver les deux hommes, suivie de près par Setsuna. Il faisait si sombre qu'il était impossible de voir ses propres mains. En tâtonnant les parois de terre, Giotto finit par mettre la main sur une torche qu'il alluma avec ses propres flammes de Dernière Volonté. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient probablement trop secouées pour se demander comment il avait déclenché un feu puisqu'elles ne firent aucune remarque. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en possession d'une source de lumière, ils purent voir qu'un étroit tunnel creusé était désormais la seule voie que le groupe pouvait emprunter. Le calme intense du lieu n'était brisé que par les respirations saccadées de chacun et ils ne purent que faire la comparaison avec le brouhaha des cris, des flammes et des armes qui régnait tantôt au palais. Honoka abandonna ses zoris, qui la gênaient pour marcher en s'enfonçant dans la terre, et resta pieds nus malgré le froid qui emplissait les lieux. Elle inspira profondément et les quatre survivants de la tuerie s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel obscur. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans ce couloir qui semblait sans fin, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine claustrophobie. Se trouver ainsi sous terre avec à peine assez de place pour rester debout, dans l'obscurité et sans aucune trace de sortie leur donnait l'impression d'être des cadavres enterrés, coincés ici pour l'éternité. L'atmosphère était étouffante et devenait insupportable lorsqu'enfin, un courant d'air à peine perceptible vint leur caresser le visage.

La petite brise d'automne, bien que glacée fit un bien fou au groupe de fuyards lorsqu'ils quittèrent le tunnel. Le peu de lumière procurée par la torche leur permit de constater qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une forêt. Ils se dirigèrent un peu sur la gauche et débouchèrent sur une falaise depuis laquelle ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le palais tandis que le soleil commençait doucement à émerger entre les montagnes. Ce château avait beau être tout ce que la brune connaissait, elle mit un moment avant de le reconnaître… Etait-ce à cause des flammes qui avaient tout envahit ? Ou bien car elle n'avait jamais vue le bâtiment sous cet angle et d'un point de vue aussi éloigné ? Elle était encore tellement sous le choc de tous ces évènements qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne réalisait pas deux choses très importantes. La première : Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de quitter ce palais dans lequel elle était condamnée à rester cloitrée, la voilà enfin hors de ses murs. La seconde : Dorénavant, sa vie allait prendre une tournure radicalement différente et elle ne se doutait probablement pas à quel point.

« -C'est… Fini maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle ne sache pas si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un en particulier.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour dire que nous sommes hors de danger. Expliqua Ugetsu. Mais nous devrions pouvoir rejoindre la ville la plus proche en toute quiétude si nous passons par la forêt.

-Je vois… » Marmonna-t-elle simplement tandis qu'elle contemplait les premiers rayons du soleil éclairer les montagnes alentours.

Giotto observa un moment les décombres du palais ainsi que la princesse déchue qui semblait aussi perdue qu'une enfant, et il se demanda alors s'il avait bien fait de venir au Japon… Lui qui aspirait au repos. Et alors même son Hyper Intuition ne pouvait l'aider à prévoir la suite des évènements.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
